Ye Dostiii
by Angelbetu
Summary: Ye dosti hum nahin todenge...todenge dum magar...Tera saath na chodenge..chahe koi bhi mukaam ho ya koi bhi kirdar..na humne sath choda hai na hum sath chodenge...Purely on DUO...wait wait...on CIF DUO AND CID DUO..confused? peep in to know more..thanku


**Hey guys...back with a Duo os..**

**Wait wait..its on Daya Abhijeet**

**and on..Hanuman-Ali..**

**Kya karoon yaar bus rok nahin paayi khud ko..and CIF Fnafic bhi nahin hai abi so..tried something different...Very nervous as first time written something on Hanuman-Ali...Its basically set after latest episode..that is fifth episode of Cif..ATANK...in which Daya sir (Hanuman Pandey) burn his hand while taking out a hot coil from bomb and was completely guided by Abhi sir (Ali sir aka Ashfaq Ali khan) on phone...he supported him like anything...which made me so emotional...**

**And here is the outcome...**

**Hope u all will like it...**

**Thanku...**

**Thanks Coolak di for motivating me to write this one...hope u will like it...Here we go :)**

* * *

A man having bandages on both his hands was trying to pick up a bowl to warm milk for her small 6 years daughter but he was unable to get hold of it...

He finally managed to pick the bowl up by using his palms as his fingers were burned badly having ulcers on them... the bowl fall down with loud sound getting slipped from his hand and he really stamped his feet on the kitchen floor...

"Khushi bus uth ti hi hogi...use to uth te hi doodh chahiye hota hai...aur mai to kuch kar hi nahin paa raha...Maaji ko bhi abhi hi teerth par jana tha..ab kya karoon mai"

All of a sudden door bell rings and he somehow controlling his pain opened the door lock in many minutes which were more than usual...

"Are aap"

Other person in smile: "kyun main nahin aa sakta"

"Arey aaiye na sir"

He give him way to enter inside and he sternly asked: tumhara ye sir wala record kab band hone ki soch raha hai...

"other person in shy smile: sir ab adat si ho gayi hai...aur phir aap mere senior hain"

"Hanuman ek aur baar ye bola na to main abi ke abi wapas chala jaunga"

Hanuman: Accha accha...chliye Boss naraz mut hua kriye aap...(pushing him slightly) ab kum se kum baithiye to chal kar kabse yahin khade hain...(continuing his talks while moving toward sofa) aap to ek hafte ki chutti par gaye the na do din me hi wapas aa gaye

"Haan...Meenakshi ne bataya tumhare hath (glancing at his burnt hands with fixed gaze) to bus (sitting on sofa) dil nahin laga to chale aaye yahan"

Hanuman in dissapointment: Ali sir aap bhi naa...itni mushkil se to chutti milti hai aur aap hain ki...khair kya lenge chai banaun..apko bohot psnd hai na mere hathon ki...

Ali: wo sab chodo tum pehle ye btao last time janab ne dressing kab change krwayi thi..

Hanuman feeling loss of words: sir wo...wo

Ali angrily: yaar tum laparwahi karne se baaz kab aaoge...pata hi tha humein yahi wo wo hi sun ne milne wala hai...

Hanuman murmuring: aate hi charhayi krne par tule hain phir kehte hain sir mut bulao..hunh

Ali: bad bad krna band karein janab aur First Aid box dein mujhe...

Hanuman with swell face: udhar cabinet mein hai

Ali stood up and took out the first aid box...he sit near Hanuman and opened the already present bandage...tears sparkled in his eyes seeing the severe burn in his pal's hands..

Ali in moist tone: yaar ye to bht buri halat...tumhe dressing change krwani thi na yaar...

Hanuman: sir mai theek hoon aur bus waqt mila nahin wo Khushi bhi pareshan (ahhh) arey aram se karo..mtlab kariye

Ali shook his head in dissapointment: duty pr nhin ho abi tum..(wiping his hands with cotton hearing his low hissing sound) bula sakte ho mujhe jaise dil kare

Hanuman in respectful tone: waise hi to bulata hoon jo aap (in affectionate smile) deserve karte hain...bus aap hi pasand nahi karte...

Ali straight: kyunki mujhe pasand nahin hai

Hanuman annoyingly: aap 1000 km door se wapas humse jhagra karne aaye hain..aur main kuch bhai bulaun aapko rahunga to aapka (deep tone) Hanuman hi naa

Ali sir in light smile: haan bilkul..mere Hanuman..jispar mujhe sabse jada bharosa hai..(both smiled).aur mai jhagra karne nahin tumhari takleef baantne aaya hoon...(guilty tone) I am really sorry yaar...pata nahin kya jaroorat aa padi thi mujhe chutti par jaane ki agar nahin gaya hota to kum se kum tumhare sath...

Hanuman: kya sir aap bhi na...aur aap the na mere sath..aap nhin hote to shayad mai apke samne yun baitha na hota...

Ali in anger pressing hardly which results in loud scream: humesha ulta seedha bolte rehne ke alawa janab ke paas aur koi kaam bhi hai...miyan itni asani se peecha chodne nahin denge hum

Hanuman still wincing in pain: haan bhai samjh gaya iske lie itni zor se dawa lagane ki kya jaroorat hai...(showing him finger) sir hum bata rahe hain aap din par din khadoos hote ja rahe hain...

Ali smiled sheepishly: chalo acha hai dar banane ke lie khadoos ban na padta hai

Hanuman feeling the dressing completed took a sigh and: haan..dar (in smile) darein aapke juniors aapse hum nahin darte

Ali in sweet smile: mai bhi yahi chahta hoon ki tum na hi daro mujhse...acha suno mai ice pack de raha hoon..in chaalon par rakkho...dekho kaise saari ungliyan sooj gayi hain...

Hanuman: sir...wo mujhe Khushi ke lie doodh banana tha wo uth jaegi to...

Ali: wo sab main dekh loonga...aur haan tumhari jawani ke kuch kapde hain yahan

Hanuman in confusion: jee

Ali: jee haan..mai aaj yahin rukne wala hoon...saman abi tak aaya nhin hai kal ayega aur main aate hi seedha yahan aa dhamka hoon...to ab is blazor mein raat to guzar nahin sakta too...

Hanuman with grumpy face: aapke kapde to hote hi hain yahan...aur aap ka mtlab kya hai...main itna mota bhi nahin hoon ab...

Ali: haan itne nahin par thode to ho...

Hanuman: sir aap

...

...

(paused the video)

Dekha dekha...ye sab bade mahashay logon ka problem hi yahi hai...Dekh lo Boss...aur dekh lo...yahi sab dekh dekh kar tumare dimag me ulte seedhe plans aate hain mujhe tang karne ke...aur mota bolne ke...hunh

Abhijeet: to tu mota hi hai aur hota hi ja raha hai...main bata raha hoon Daya kuch sochle is se pehle ki ye tera pet belt se bahar aane lage...

Daya furiously: tumhe na ye movie dikhani hi nahi chahiye thi mujhe...mai ye islie lekar aaya tha ki hum do doston ki tarah ek aur anonkhi dosti ki kahani dekhenge...par yahan to mamla hi ulta pad raha hai...ghoom phir kar sab baat mere oopar aa rahi hai...no (switching off the television and hiding the remote) main ye hone nahin doonga...

Abhijeet grumbling: ghadi ghadi nautanki karta hai..(loudly) seedha bolo Daya ki tumhe bhook lagi hai aur dinner bahar karna hai...yun movie ka maza kharab na karo...

Daya in big smile: waah boss tum to ek dum hi tez hote ja rahe ho...chalo jaldi chalo is se pehle ki restaurants band ho jayein...ye kahani agle sunday enjoy karenge...aur waise bhi aaj ki seekh bohot hai tumhe mere oopar ek hafte tak charhayi karne ke lie...

Abhijeet: ho gaya ho to chalein ab sahab

Daya: boss tum bhi na khadoos hote ja rahe ho...

Abhijeet going outside after picking car keys: Daya mai jaa raha hoon

Daya: mai bhi aa raha hoon ab ruko to Boss...

And the story continues...

* * *

**Really nervous do tell me how is it..**

**Thanku so much**


End file.
